To get to school each morning, Kevin takes a motorcycle 4.26 miles and a car 2.37 miles. How many miles is Kevin's journey in total?
Solution: To find the total distance Kevin travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on motorcycle + distance on car = total distance. ${4}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ Kevin travels 6.63 miles in total.